Buyuk Wars
The Buyuk Wars (known as the Harbinger War, Harbinger Wars, or retroactively as the Five Hundred Year War) consist of numerous conflicts with the Buyuk Empire. It began in 1641 AD and ended in 2141 AD. Events List of major battles *1733 AD - Battle of Malisk II *1887 AD - Ankodega Incident *1971 AD - Skirmish at Atlas *1971 AD - Incident of Morta *1972 AD - Battle of Raycaon *1987 AD - Battle of Utarka *1987 AD - War on Gaea *2020s AD - Battle of the Core *2040s AD - Skirmish of Talkor Other *1602 AD - Armistice of 1439 4AKE Background Eteno front The main cause of the war was the Buyuk Empire's attempt to claim the territory of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Claiming locations to deal with heat waste was crucial in the construction of the Buyuk Empire. The majority of Buyuk forces for much of the war fought against the EIT, invading it for a time, and then defending against its counter-attack. Whereas the Karalian Empire scored victories against the Buyuk mainly through careful strategy, the EIT ground down their invaders through sheer attrition. Karalian front Relations between the Confederacy of Greenwater and the Karalian Empire were sour at the time. Despite this, the Karalian Empire agreed to provide protection in some parts of the Greenwater Nebula and Globular Cluster Z as the Karalian Empire themselves had a number of military outposts in the area. The Karalian Empire had established a research outpost on Odalegnoc after having discovered artifacts from the Buyuk Civil War, including the remains of a dead Anti-Machine commander said to have been considered a war hero. This led to the Karalian Empire increasing colonization efforts much to the disapproval of the Buyuk Empire who saw the increased presence as a threat. Phase I Within the span of only a few years, the Buyuk went to war with both the Karalian Empire and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. In 1141 AD, tension between the Buyuk and Karalians boiled over into conflict, leading to a full invasion of Karalian space. Buyuk forces rendered the Karalian fleet a no-factor in the Greenwater Nebula after a number of key battles, and systematically invaded frontier colonies and razed isolated military postings. Only a relatively short time after the invasion of the Karalian Empire began, the Buyuk Empire initiated their attack on the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Buyuk leaders expected to be able to force the EIT into conceding numerous key territories after only a small handful of battles, convinced that the Eteno would agree to any demands to prevent them from being drained by a major war while rivals in the Outer Arm were aggressively posturing. However, the EIT refused to fold under such pressure. Buyuk attacks remained relatively tame, which gave the EIT time to enact a limited mobilization. Long-term battles took place in several key border systems, where both sides sought to drain the other of personnel and material and demoralize them. The Buyuk were incapable of making any breakthroughs against the EIT on account of the majority of their offensive forces being tied up in the Greenwater Nebula. In the early 1300's AD, the Karalian Empire appeared close to military collapse. The Buyuk Empire felt comfortable withdrawing some of their forces from the frontline and funneling reinforcements to the front with the EIT. There, they built up great concentrations of ships and troops in secret, building up to a mass breakthrough and invasion in the 1330's AD. Eteno forces, surprised by the sudden immensity and ferocity of the Buyuk, fell back with little coordination. Numerous Buyuk fleets made their way to the Eteno core systems, and the capital system of Sius itself. While the initial attack went according to plan for the Buyuk, resulting in near-total disarray of the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces and the besieging of the capital, it became apparent in short time that the size of the EIT would make it extremely difficult for offensive operations to be sustained. In only a few short years, nearly half of the Buyuk's gains in the EIT were lost as the Eteno conducted mass mobilization and a radical naval construction program. Through defense in depth, sheer numbers, and irregular warfare against Buyuk supply lines, the EIT gained the upper hand and continued to put pressure on the invading forces, even performing limited incursions into the Buyuk Empire itself. When numerically even, Buyuk forces enjoyed routine victories over the Eteno, excepting unusual cases where the genius of particular leaders far outweighed the significant technological advantages the Buyuk enjoyed. However, the style of warfare that the EIT had adopted against the Buyuk meant that most battles were defined by heavy Eteno numerical superiority, lack of supplies on the Buyuk side, or both. At the same time, the Karalian Empire brought itself back from the brink, free to rebuild its forces in the lull in fighting in Greenwater the Eteno had unknowingly caused. Slow, deliberate offensives recaptured key industrial and population centers and isolated concentrations of Buyuk forces. Unable and unwilling to draw forces from the front with the EIT, the Buyuk Empire made the best of its situation in Greenwater by withdrawing from isolated holdings and consolidating its forces. Attemps were made by the Buyuk to draw potentially cocky Karalian commanders into ambushes or lopsided engagements, but intelligent strategy and command protocols ensured that the slow advance continued unabated and without reckless attack. Both sides suffered comparatively light casualties throughout the Karalian recapture of the Greenwater Nebula, but the Buyuk had clearly lost their momentum. It soon became clear to key Buyuk leaders that for the war to be won, changes would need to be made on a fundamental level. Reliance on technological superiority could not carry the war. Phase II Faced with the potential of total collapse on two simultaneous fronts, the Buyuk Empire made the decision to execute an organized withdrawal from occupied territories in the Karalian Empire and EIT. In numerous engagements, the Buyuk managed to hold their new defensive lines on their borders, but only just barely. The Karalian Empire, still reeling from the devastation it suffered in its near-total collapse, forged an armistice with the Buyuk Empire. This freed up what was left of the Buyuk forces in Greenwater to bolster forces in the border zones with the EIT. As the war regressed from two fronts to one, there was a clear decline in military activity. Several border systems were constantly contested, but only in small skirmishes. EIT industrial and population advantages more-or-less matched the Buyuk Empire's advantages in technology. Devolving into a stalemate, the war was, on a whole, ignored by Buyuk and Eteno alike. In centuries of skirmishing, there were occasional intrusions by either side. Jakob's War, as it is called by the Eteno, was a short but important operation led by Admiral Jakob Danborg, whose fleet of battleships raided numerous orbital industrial facilities in the Buyuk Empire before splitting apart and separately withdrawing into the EIT. At other times, roving groups of Buyuk raiders preyed on EIT shipping vessels travelling outside of Eteno borders. As time went on, these Buyuk shipping raids grew in strength and frequency. In the mid-1900's AD, the Eteno Imperial Navy launched a program of unrestricted merchant warfare. Dedicated raiding squadrons bypassed Buyuk defenses and, nearly unopposed, crushed the majority of the Buyuk Empire's bulk transports. As both sides shifted their forces to match new developments as a result of this program, the war began to heat up again. Both sides occupied several dozen enemy star systems, still too evenly-matched for a major breakthrough. Phase III After centuries of stalemate, a single event managed to up the pace of the war and turn it completely against the Buyuk Empire. The Karalian Empire and Eteno Imperial Triumvirate finally made contact, unaware until 1987 AD that the two had been fighting the same enemy, and helping or harming each other by their own actions. Together, and with a number of minor puppet states, they formed the Eteno-Vaikan Defense Pact (also known as the Eteno-Vaikan Alliance, the Alliance, or the Pact). EIT and Karalian forces secretly amassed in the Greenwater Nebula near the armistice line, preparing to invade through the lightly defended Buyuk-Karalian frontier to ease the burden on the Buyuk-Eteno front. Before this attack, numerous conflicts occurred around far-flung and irregular areas, including the War on Gaea, the first joint action involving the EIT and Karalian Empire fighting together. The Alliance launched their grand attack in 1998 AD, crushing any resistance in and around Greenwater, and launching subsequent attacks a year later from the EIT. In total disarray, Buyuk forces did their best to withdraw and consolidate at the core of their empire. A long, grueling war ensued within the Buyuk Empire, where the first time, the Buyuk were forced to fight for their very survival as a nation and as a species. The Alliance invasion of the Buyuk Empire culminated in the Battle of the Core, the final full fleet engagement of the Buyuk Wars. In their crushing defeat, the Buyuk lost 91% of their remaining naval strength. A peace was brokered in 2107 AD, leaving the EIT with much of the gained territories in the galactic core, and the Karalians with whatever industries, resources, ships, and non-core territories the Buyuk had left. While the EIT was content with this resolution, the Karalian Empire, ignoring the protest of the recently-founded Galactic Senate, engaged in a number of small, unofficial conflicts with the destitute remnants of the Buyuk Empire. By 2141, the Buyuk Empire ceased to exist, and the final remnants of the species were scattered across the Milky Way. However, this would not mean peace for the galaxy. The EIT had been fighting the new Kklxin threat since 2117 AD, and managed to drag the Karalian Empire into their new conflict only months after the final conclusion of the Buyuk Wars. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Buyuk Wars Category:Karalian Empire conflicts Category:EIT conflicts Category:Collaborative articles